prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hishikawa Rikka
Hishikawa Rikka is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest and intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. History TBA Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. 'Yotsuba Alice '- Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. 'Raquel - Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Diamond. Cure Diamond "The light of Intell igence!Cure Diamond!!" "英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！" "Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!!" Attacks Cure Diamond's main attack is Twinkle Diamond, with the incantation . Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. Cure Diamond has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toetips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Etymology Hishikawa (菱川) - Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花) - The kanji rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Trivia *She is the third Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her last name, after Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure! and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure. *She is the first Prett Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have a long dress, after Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and then Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is similar to Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. :*They both have blue as their theme color. :*Both have a similar name: Rikka and Reika. :*Both are good students and are in the student council of their respective schools. *Rikka is the eleventh Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics, after Honoka, Mai, Karen, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Yuri, Kanade, Ellen, Reika and Mana. *A small part of Cure Diamond's hairstyle looks similar to Raquel's ears, as she is her transformation partner. *She is the fourth Cure to have glasses, following Hanasaki Tsubomi, Tsukikage Yuri and Shirabe Ako. All of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. :*Though, both Rikka and Tsubomi tend to do not wear glasses in their civilian form most of their time. *She is the second Cure to have a diamond as her symbol. The first being Cure Pine. *According to a rough sketch, Rikka's original name was going to be Mukka. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile3.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) dia.asahi.jpg|Cure Diamond Official Profile (TV Asahi) dia.profasahi.png|Cure Diamond and Raquel Profile (TV Asahi) dia.prof.png|Cure Diamond Full Profile (Toei Animation) Diamondtop.jpg|Official Header Stance rikka.rpof.toei.png|Rikka Official Profile (Toei Animation) dokidoki2.jpg|Cure Diamond profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. dia.dance.prfo.png|Cure Diamond Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance! Screenshot_1.jpg|Rikka With her Friend Mana Aida Screenshots rikka.,withglasses.png|Rikka with her glasses. rikka.withoutGlasses.png|Rikka appears without her glasses. Curediamond.PNG|Cure Diamond in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening. DokiDokiPrecure05.PNG|Rikka with her parents at a carnival in the opening. e22cad98.jpg 6b4e196c.jpg 987b7bc7.jpg|young Rikka Cure.Diamond.PNG|Cure Diamond during transformation Merchandise Images_(21).jpg|thumb|Cure Diamond's Merchandise Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure